All of Us
by IsaBones
Summary: Will e Emma tem uma vida perfeita, uma família perfeita, mas também existem obstáculos..    Continuação para a one shot "Make a Wish..."
1. Chapter 1

_Will e Emma estavam sentados em sua cama, se preparando para dormir. Cada um com um livro de nomes para bebês nas mãos. A gravidez de Emma havia sido uma grande surpresa, e a descoberta do sexo do bebê há duas semanas, também. _

_Terminada a correria do preparatório para o casamento dos dois, escolher o nome perfeito para o garotinho que estava para chegar virou prioridade._

_Então, todos os dias antes de se deitar, cada um pegava um livro de nomes e procurava encontrar um nome que agradasse aos dois._

_-Então, amor. Achou algum que te interessa?- Will perguntou._

_-Encontrei alguns, sim. E você?-Emma respondeu sorrindo._

_-Também. Vamos fazer um balanço, para ver qual nome fica e qual é descartado?_

_-Ok. Você primeiro._

_-Bom, eu gostei de Matthew._

_-Matthew? Acho muito comum. Que tal Kevin?_

_-Como o garotinho de "Esqueceram de mim"? Acho que não... Eu também gostei de Cory!_

_-E eu de Mark._

_Will suspirou e se jogou no travesseiro._

_-Puxa, não imaginava que isso seria tão difícil..._

_-Eu sei. –Emma respirou fundo e repousou a mão em sua barriga. -Queria escolher um nome para o bebê que tivesse um significado especial._

_-Nós vamos encontrar o nome perfeito. Eu sei. Mas agora, o melhor que podemos fazer é dormir. -Will beijou a bochecha de Emma. - Boa noite, amor._

_-Boa noite, Will. –Ela sorriu._

_Em seguida, William se abaixou até a altura do ventre de Emma e o beijou._

_-Boa noite, garotão._

_Os dois se deitaram e dormiram logo. Toda agitação recente do casamento e da mudança do casal para uma casa maior ainda os deixava exausto no fim do dia_

_Emma abriu os olhos lentamente, enquanto a luz do sol que entrava pela janela batia em seu rosto. Ela passou a mão na cama e notou que o lado de Will estava vazio. Então, a moça vestiu o hobby e desceu lentamente as escadas em direção a cozinha._

_Ela encontrou Will cantarolando a música que ele sempre cantava para ela, "I´m Yours", do Jason Mraz. Ele estava preparando café, como fazia quase todas as manhãs. _

_-Bom dia, amor. -Emma disse sorrindo._

_Will se virou, correspondeu ao sorriso, mas sem para de cantar. Ele caminhou até Emma a abraçou e cantou um pouco mais alto._

_-__Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing. We just one big family, and It's your god-forsaken right to be loved, love, loved, love, loved. So I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait I'm sure There's no need to complicate, our time is short. __This is our fate, I'm yours… Bom dia, querida. - Ele a beijou suavemente._

_Emma sorriu, olhando dentro dos olhos de Will._

_-O que foi, Em?-Ele perguntou._

_-Que tal Jason?_

_-Para o nome do bebê?_

_Emma assentiu com a cabeça._

_-Acho perfeito. – Então, Will a beijou com paixão. Nunca fora tão feliz em sua vida._

Will endireitava a gola de sua camisa em frente do espelho.

-Emma, você viu minha gravata por aí?

-Qual delas? –Emma gritou e dentro do banheiro.

-A azul marinho, que o Jason me deu no dia dos pais.

-Está aqui. –Emma saiu de dentro do banheiro terminando de por um de seus brincos e segurando a gravata de Will.

Ela andou até ele, e colocou a gravata em seu pescoço, fazendo o nó cuidadosamente.

-Você é muito desorganizado, senhor Schuester! -Emma disse em tom brincalhão, beijando o amado em seguida.

-Ei, vocês dois! Eu vou me atrasar!

Os se viraram para a porta onde Jason, agora com seis anos, esperava com uma partitura nas mãos.

-O que foi, garotão? Ainda temos tempo! –Will bagunçou os cabelos ruivos do filho com a mão.

-Mas, pai... Todo mundo já deve estar lá! Até a Beth ia mais cedo... –O garotinho fez bico e cruzou os braços.

-Jason, você sabe que nós nunca perderíamos a sua primeira apresentação do coral. –Emma se abaixou na altura do filho.

-E se eles começarem se mim? Quem vai fazer o solo com a Beth?

-Mas não vão, não, filhote. A mamãe promete.

-Vamos? – Will gritou da porta da frente.

-Estamos indo! Não esqueça o casaco, Jason. –Emma apontou para a peça de roupa na poltrona.

A família entrou no carro e se dirigiram para a escola de Jason.

_Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Will acordou subitamente com o choro de seu filho. Ele constatou que ainda era de madrugada ao ver o céu azul escuro pela janela, que permanecia aberta por conta das noites quentes de verão. Então, esfregou os olhos, se levantou e caminhou até o quarto de Jason, que ficava ao lado do seu. Ao chegar à porta, encontrou Emma embalando docemente o bebê, que chorava cada vez mais alto._

_-Jason está bem, Em?-Will perguntou, entrando no quarto._

_-Will, ele já está chorando há meia hora, sem parar. Eu já o alimentei, já troquei a fralda, tentei colocar uma roupa mais fresca, mas nada adianta! Ele também não está com febre e eu já dei o remédio para cólicas... –Emma respondeu andando de um canto a outro do quarto com o bebê de dois meses nos braços._

_No começo, Will achou que seria difícil para a esposa cuidar de um bebê, pois ela não tinha experiência alguma com crianças, a não ser quando Shelby ou Quinn e Puck levavam Beth em sua casa para fazer uma visita. Mas foi tudo diferente. Emma fazia o possível - e o impossível- para Jason. Depois de dois meses como mãe, nem se via sinal algum de sua misofobia. Ela continuava um pouco cuidadosa e detalhista, sim, mas sua prioridade agora era outra, além da limpeza. E Will sabia, naquele momento, que não poder ajudar o filho deixava Emma muito chateada._

_-Quer que eu tente acalmá-lo? –Will se ofereceu._

_-Tudo bem. –Emma passou Jason cuidadosamente para o colo de Will. –Eu vou beber um pouco de água... Vocês vão ficar bem? -Ela perguntou indo em direção á porta._

_-Claro. –Will sorriu e assistiu a esposa sair do quarto. Depois olhou para o filho, que ainda não tinha parado de chorar. –Ei, rapazinho. O que houve? Você não consegue dormir? Quer que o papai cante para você?_

_Will se lembrou de quando cantou para seus alunos do New Directions depois de não conseguirem o primeiro lugar da primeira competição regional que participaram. Eles eram como filhos para ele. Então, quase como que reflexo, ele começou a cantarolar a mesma música daquele dia para Jason._

_-__Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I dreamed of  
Once in a lullaby  
Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true_

_Aos poucos, Jason estava chorando cada vez menos, até que parou completamente. Em questão de minutos o bebê havia parado de chorar e mirava o pai com seus olhos castanhos bem claros. Will se levantou com o filho nos braços, caminhou até o berço e o deitou. Neste momento, Emma entrou no quarto e também caminhou até o berço onde seu marido permanecia olhando para o filho que agora dormia._

_-Você conseguiu. Fez o Jason dormir._

_-Parece que sim. –Will respondeu sem desviar o olhar do bebê._

_-Eu sou uma péssima mãe, não é? Não consigo nem acalmar meu próprio filho... –Emma suspirou._

_Will virou-se para a esposa, e a abraçou._

_-Muito pelo contrário, você é a melhor mamãe do mundo! Jason é o garotinho mais sortudo que conheço. –Ele fez uma pausa e sorriu. –Mas tenho certeza que nosso filho já tem gosto pela música..._

_Emma riu._

_-Acho que você tem razão._

_Os dois ficaram ali por mais alguns minutos admirando Jason dormir, antes de voltarem para seu quarto._

-Jason, querido. Não precisa correr! –Emma gritou para o filho, que ia com pressa em direção á porta de sua escola.

-Não vai dar tempo, mamãe! Vamos!

-Ainda falta meia hora para começar a apresentação, filho. Temos tempo o suficiente. –Ela afirmou para o garotinho enquanto fechava a porta do carro.

-Pode ir, amor. Sei que ele está muito ansioso. Eu vou estacionar o carro e encontro vocês lá dentro. –Will falou de dentro do carro.

-Tudo bem... Jason, espera! –Emma gritou mais uma vez antes de ir atrás do filho.

Mãe e filho entraram de mãos dadas no prédio da escola.

-Mamãe, olha a minha professora ali! Posso ir falar com ela? Por favor... –Jason pediu.

-Tudo bem. Mas não co... –Emma ao menos terminou de falar, e o pequeno saiu correndo em direção à moça de cabelos escuros com várias partituras de seus alunos nas mãos.

-Senhorita Berry! Senhorita Berry!

-Jason, que bom que você chegou. –Rachel Berry se abaixou e abraçou o menino. Ela ficou muito feliz ao poder assumir as aulas de canto daquela escola e também por ser professora de Jason Schuester.

-Beth já chegou? Eu estou atrasado? Eu não perdi meu solo, né? -Jason perguntou ansioso.

-Beth já chegou, sim. E pode ficar tranqüilo que o solo ainda é seu. –Rachel sorriu. –Agora, pegue sua partitura e procure pelo Finn naquela sala. –Ela apontou depois de entregar um dos papéis que estavam em sua mão para o menino.

-O tio Finn está aqui? Que legal!

-Sim. Ele veio para me ajudar. Agora vai. Estão todos esperando...

Jason correu até a sala onde sua professora havia indicado.

Rachel se levantou e observou o garotinho chegando à sala e Finn o reebendo com um abraço.

-Então, senhorita Berry. Como se sente no comendo de seu próprio Glee club?

Ela se virou e deparou com Will e Emma atrás dela.

-Sr Schul! Que bom que você veio. Estou tão feliz em poder passar para essas crianças tudo que aprendi com você.

-Está fazendo um ótimo trabalho, Rachel. Jason está adorando o coral. Nunca o vi tão animado...

-Igual a você, Will. –Emma disse sorrindo.

-Jason é muito bom com a música. Ele e Beth que escolheram a música que cantarão essa noite. Acho que a escolha teve muito a ver com as histórias do New Directions contadas pela família deles... Bom, agora é melhor vocês irem. Tem um lugar especial na platéia para vocês! Será fácil de encontrar, É bem ao lado da minha mãe, Puck e Quinn.

-Ok. Bom show, Rachel!

-Foi um prazer revê-los, senhor e senhora Schul.

Depois de algum tempo, Rachel subiu ao palco, pegou o microfone e anunciou o início da apresentação.

-Boa noite a todos. Para os que não me conhecem, sou Rachel Berry, professora do coral. Estou muito feliz por todos os pais que vieram ver a primeira apresentação de seus filhos... Para iniciarmos, duas de nossas pequenas estrelas abrirão o espetáculo com um dueto. Por favor, uma salva de palmas para Jason Schuester e Beth Fabray-Puckerman, que irão começar com "Don't Stop Believin'"...

Jason e Beth caminharam até o centro do palco e deram abertura às inúmeras apresentações que houve naquela noite.

Will e sua família chegaram em sua casa exautos. Ele, Emma e Jason foram convidados para irem à casa de Puck e Quinn após a apresentação e voltaram tarde. Emma abriu a porta da frente, enquanto Will segurava Jason, que dormia em seu colo. Após entrarem, ele começou a subir as escadas, quando a campainha tocou.

-Deixa que eu atendo, Will. Vá colocar Jason na cama. –Emma disse, enquanto caminhava em direção à porta.

Ao abrir a porta, a moça ficou em choque. Era uma visita muito inesperada, mesmo.

-Terri? O que faz aqui? –Ela perguntou.

Continua...


End file.
